Melinda Lauries
by sirkurtsie
Summary: Melinda Lauries, 13 years old is starting at Bloors doesn't seem like a good first day but who knows what the future will hold. Jay-Tee Sparks, 13 years old is a trouble maker at Bloors and is wondering who this new girl is. My first story, hope you like
1. First Impressions

_Wow this place is big, I'll probably get lost 30 times trying to get to the entrance…_

This thought was running trough the mind of 13 year old Melinda Lauries as she stood at the front gate of Bloor's academy. Her parents had dropped her off later seeing as today was her first day, and as a result all the other students had already started their morning classes and they had closed the gates, and as she reached out to open the gate, a grumpy old gardener (by the looks of it) came out.

"I'm Mr. Weedon, the gardener, you must be the new kid, your late so get inside before it's too late" he growled while scowling. He let her in but showed no sign of telling her where to go.

"Thanks, but can you-," she started to ask

"No and I don't care, there's a door to get inside right there, do you need a map…" he said rudely

"No, but thanks anyway."

So then, after being dismissed so rudely, Melinda entered the door into a nice entrance hall, she had wished someone would be there to direct her to the headmaster's office but it was deserted.

_Is the whole place deserted or are they all invisible and can't make a sound,_ she thought sarcastically , _wait they must be in class already, with that "problem" solved lets go to the headmaster's office, oh but where is the yellow brick road…_

As she thought this, a young man walked up behind her and tapped her shoulder, startled she spun around and waved her hand and sent the boy flying. Once she recovered from the shock she rushed over to him and said in a rush:

"I'm sorry, you startled me and this place is eerie, I didn't mean to send you flying; it's just that I just found out that I have this gift and I haven't exactly had time to learn my strength did I mention that I'm sorry?"

"Yes but what you didn't mention is your name…" said the boy

"Oh! My name's Melinda, Melinda Lauries."

"Lysander, Lysander Sage, it's no problem; I get sent flying all the time by Tancred, so… you're telekinetic… I'm able to call upon my ancestors' spirits!"

"Oh! It's nice to meet someone nice around here Lysander, but could you show me where the headmaster's office is; I'm obviously new and it's the middle of the semester, so they said I needed to report to him immediately… and it's kind of hard to do that when you don't know where to go…"

"Yes I see your dilemma… just follow me I was late for my class anyway…"

"Man, I hope I run out of reasons to say I'm sorry some time soon!" she says as they start walking down a certain hallway.

"Don't worry about it. I'm in art which department are you?"

"Drama, I've always liked acting so I didn't think it was that bad when my parents told me I had no choice but to come here, I really didn't want to, but now I think it's not all that bad."

"Did you try to persuade them otherwise?"

"Oh! Yes, yes I did."

"What did you do?"

"Well first I tried screaming at them, then I tried begging, after that I tried the silent treatment but again it didn't work, but the one I regret the most is when I tried sending things at them but my dad sent them back, I get my endowment from him, and my mom locked me in my room and put her power stopy field thingy, her endowment is to stop powers by putting a force field around a place or thing"

"Wow, Two parents with endowments, rare! Well here we are I'll be around the corner waiting for you so try not to take too long…"

"Ok, I'll try to make it quick!" she said as he hurried away

Melinda then turned around to these big beautiful oak doors and knocked on them with the big brass knocker. Seconds later a loud voice called telling her to enter. So she complied, and entered into a huge study. The walls were lined with books of all sizes and there were only two large windows that the shelves rendered nearly impossible to see. She finally set eyes on the huge desk made of the same type of wood as the doors, and behind the desk, sat a powerful looking man with a younger man standing beside him.

"You must be Melinda Lauries, sit down." said the powerful looking man, gesturing to one of two seats before his desk.

"It's nice to meet you headmaster." she said as she sat down.

"Nice to meet you too, I am Dr. Harold Bloor and this is my son, Manfred Bloor and here are some simple rules for you to follow…" and Dr. Bloor continued on for another half hour with a list of complicated rules while Melinda drifted off and started day dreaming.

"Do you understand Miss. Lauries?" asked the headmaster suddenly bringing Melinda back to earth.

"Yes sir." She replied a little too quickly

"Good, I am expecting no trouble from you Miss. Lauries now here is a map of the school, your schedule, and a tardy note now off you go!" said the headmaster handing her several papers.

"Thank you. Have a good day, sir." she said as she stood up.

"I'll see you in the Red King's room" said Manfred, speaking for a first time.

It was then, that Melinda noticed that Manfred was staring determinedly, with coal black eyes.

_He is really freaky,_ she thought.

"Yes see you there." she said as she walked out the door, but before she could take three steps, she heard Manfred say something like: "Why didn't it work?"

She decided that it wasn't worth her time to ponder this. So she continued on her way to meet up with Lysander when she saw a boy sneaking past her trying to be silent.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" she said to the boy. As she said this he jumped, noticing that she was staring directly at him he asked

"You can see me, how can you see me; I'm invisible?"


	2. Trouble For The Visibles

"I'm Melinda Lauries, and if you were invisible I wouldn't be able to see you" she said to the boy who claimed to be invisible.

"I'm Jay-Tee Sparks, and that's the thing, you shouldn't be able to. My endowment is to turn invisible. Yours must be that other people's endowments don't work? I noticed that Manfred couldn't hypnotize you?" Jay-Tee countered.

"Well, unless I have two then, no it isn't. Mine is telekinesis, and that's why he was staring at me funny!" she said kind of to herself.

"You must have two then because Manfred's power is really strong; he was able to keep this other girl, Emma Tolly, hypnotized for eight long years, she thought she was Emilia Moon till this other kid, Charlie Bone-"

"I get your point, now shouldn't we be getting to class" she interrupted

"Well, you should…"

"Lysander" called Melinda, and the boy comes from around the corner.

"What classes have you guys got?" she asked.

"Melinda who are you talking to?" asked Lysander looking around for anther person.

"So you are invisible…"

"Told you so and math" answered Jay-Tee

"Who was that" said Lysander looking frantic.

"You're avoiding the question" she said to Lysander "I have math, history, break, drama, French, lunch, English, geography, drama, supper and then homework"

"I've got the exact same thing" said Jay-Tee

"Who said that…? And I've got the same thing except, instead of the drama classes; I've got sculpting and painting classes"

"Cool, now you're coming to class with me, if not, Lysander and me, we'll drag you to class or we are standing in front of the headmaster's office…" threatened Melinda

"Fine." said Jay-Tee

"WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO?" said Lysander real loudly.

"Mr. Lysander, no yelling, both of you, get to class now," said Dr. Bloor "Or else I'll give both of you detention"

"You're lucky you're invisible." Melinda whispered as they walked away.

"I'll ask this one more time," Lysander whispered "WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO"

"She's talking to me," said Jay-Tee.

"And who might "me" be?"

"Me."

"Who are you?"

"I'm me."

"I think he gets that," intervened Melinda. "It's Jay-Tee Sparks, and he's sorta not visible at the moment."

"Not visible?" asked Lysander

"I thought you were smart" said Melinda. "He's invisible…"

"I am smart it's just…" he started. "Never mind"

"Thought so…" said Jay-Tee

"Shut-up," said Melinda

"Here's the math class," Jay-Tee said "But I've got to go"

As he said this, the trio walked up to a closed door that had a sign with the teachers name on it (Mr. Plusle, Mathematics Teacher).

"Oh! No you don't, you are going to class with me whether you like it or not. I need the support, it's my first day"

"You'll do fine, and plus, I'll get in more trouble if I just walk into class!"

"Your invisible, at least just pay attention and do the work…" proposed Lysander.

"Yes, but…"

"No buts, now shut-up and get into class." said Melinda.

And so she knocked on the door and an egoistic looking man opened the door, revealing a classroom full of kids. Somebody waved to Lysander but the class remained silent.

"More sniveling children, who might you two be." said Mr. Plusle.

"I am one of your students, sir," said Lysander "and she is a new student. Today is her first day."

"Mr. Sage, what are you doing out of class?" said the teacher.

"I am showing the new student to her classes, sir"

"Very well then, get inside," said the teacher. Turning to Melinda he says "Who are you?"

"I am Melinda Lauries, I come-"

"Yes, yes now get in the class or, would you rather me locking you out here?"

"No, sir" she said as she walked into class.

"Now do you see why I skip this class," said Jay-Tee as they sat down in the back.

"So you're trying to tell me that you only skip math class?" countered Melinda.

"Well…" said Jay-Tee skeptically "I guess you've got a point there"

"Ms. Lauries stop talking to yourself or I might just give you a detention!" said the teacher.

"Told you this was a bad idea…"

"Ms. Lauries"

* * *

**That is the second chapter, and I am waiting for at least 5 reviews before I post another chapter. Thank you.**

**Hope you like the life of Melinda Lauries.  
**


End file.
